Si seulement je pouvais te manquer
by barjy02
Summary: Castiel abandonne...Fatigué d'aimer sans retour, Il décide de repartir chez les siens... Court OS Destiel ou lien fraternel au delà du sang, au choix du lecteur...à sens unique


**Un court OS écrit d'un trait…**

**C'est un Destiel, oui, mais à sens unique…**

« Si seulement je pouvais te manquer »

Tu ne m'aimes pas Dean…Tu ne m'as jamais aimé et tu ne m'aimeras jamais.

J'ai tout perdu pour toi, par foi, par amour, par dévotion…Parce que tu m'avais montré la voie.

Tu ne m'aimes pas Dean…Tu aimes l'ange que j'étais, tu hais celui que je suis devenu et pourtant, Dean, c'est toujours moi…Cass…

Comme toi, tu es toujours Dean.

Mais tu n'es plus non plus le même que celui que j'ai sauvé des enfers…

Tu es devenu sombre et amer…Et même si ton visage semble plus ouvert, ton âme s'est refermée.

Je t'ai perdu et en te perdant, je me suis perdu…Il ne me reste plus rien, Dean…Plus rien…

Tes mots sonnent si creux à mes oreilles…Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à y entendre cette douce mélopée qui me faisait croire que tu tenais à moi au-delà de ce que je représentais….

Je ne suis pas qu'un ange, je ne suis pas perfection, Dean…Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être mais tu as toujours voulu le croire.

J'ai toujours répondu à tes appels, j'ai toujours été là pour toi quand bien même je m'étais égaré, éloigné de ma route…

J'ai fait des erreurs mais je les ai faites pour toi et tu ne retiens que cela de moi…

Tu as oublié que j'ai perdu ma famille pour toi, que j'ai sacrifié ma foi pour toi…

J'ai pactisé avec le diable pour essayer de sauver cette terre qui est tienne

J'ai pactisé avec l'enfer pour que tu puisses vivre ton paradis.

J'ai tué mes frères et mes sœurs…

Je suis mort pour toi…

J'ai bravé cette même mort pour toi

As-tu donc tout oublié pour n'en retenir que cette erreur qui pèse sur mes épaules et m'oppresse à jamais, m'empêchant de vivre et m'interdisant le pardon pour l'éternité.

Tu ne retiens que mes fautes…Tu as oublié tout le poids de mes sacrifices, tu ne t'es jamais inquiété de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de moi.

Je n'ai jamais été qu'une béquille dans ta vie bancale…

Je ne suis pas Sammy, je n'ai pas droit à une seconde chance….Je sens le doute te ronger…

Tu ne m'aimes pas Dean sinon tu me pardonnerais, tu comprendrais la souffrance qui me tue, tu comprendrais que je m'éteins sans la lumière que tu étais pour moi.

Le purgatoire, tu m'y as recherché…Pourquoi Dean ? Pour me reprocher de ne pas avoir voulu te suivre ? Te suivre où Dean ?….Pourquoi puisque jamais au fond tu ne m'as pardonné….

Tu aurais retrouvé Sam et tu m'aurais oublié, à nouveau, dans son ombre….

Je suis si fatigué Dean…Si fatigué de t'avoir aimé pour 2…Si fatigué de tes sarcasmes qui me blessent sans que je n'en montre rien…

J'ai mal Dean…Tellement mal de t'avoir perdu mais ne t'aies je jamais gagné d'ailleurs ?

Tu ne m'aimes pas Dean….Tu ne m'aimeras jamais…

Tu ne souffres pas de mes absences comme je souffre des tiennes…

Tu hantes mes pensées, je ne hante les tiennes que quand l'ange te manque et pas l'être que je suis.

Tu es ma famille Dean…Tu l'étais et tu le seras toujours même si je sais que tu ne pensais pas les mots prononcés et si souvent reniés par la suite.

Je manque du Dean à l'âme brisée mais encore lumineuse…Je manque de toi…

Je vais partir Dean…Reste auprès de Sam, ses derniers jours approchent mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte qu'il te revienne…

Ce sera mon dernier geste d'amour pour toi…

Ce soir, je rejoins le Paradis, je rejoins Naomi…

Je tâcherais de retrouver ma place parmi les miens et si la mort m'y attend alors qu'elle me prenne.

Tu ne m'aimes pas Dean…Tu ne m'aimeras jamais…

A quoi bon encore espérer en une lumière qui ne sera plus et qui ne fut jamais.

On se retrouvera peut-être un jour…Sûrement d'ailleurs et tu essayeras de me tuer, oubliant l'ange soudain, et ne voyant plus que l'être qui se dressera devant toi pour t'empêcher de tuer mes frères célestes, t'empêcher de fermer la porte de mon monde qui s'ouvre sur le tien…

Cette porte qui se fermerait sur nous.

Tu ne m'aimes pas mais moi, je t'aime, Dean…Je t'aime à m'en perdre dans ton ombre.

Mourir de tes mains, c'est peut-être là mon ultime désir…Je ne me défendrais pas Dean…

Tu m'as déjà tué tant de fois…Cette mort sera la plus douce car elle me délivrera de toi…

Tu ne m'aimes pas Dean…Tu ne m'aimeras jamais…

J'ai mal, je ne devrais pas…Je suis un ange….Un ange qui pleure cette douleur qui lui serre le coeur.

Puisses cette larme que je verse devant ce visage endormi atteindre ton inconscient et s'inscrire à jamais dans tes rêves…

Si seulement ton regard avait pu être ne fusse que celui de l'amitié, je m'en serais contenté.

Mais je n'y lis plus que défiance et méfiance…

Le lien s'est brisé…

Tu ne m'aimes pas Dean….Tu ne m'aimeras jamais…M'as-tu seulement jamais aimé ?

Adieu, mon humain…

Adieu, ma perte, ma rédemption…

Adieu, mon amour….

Si seulement je pouvais te manquer….

Fin….

**Je prie pour qu'Edlund nous écrive et nous réalise un jour, un de ses épisodes mythiques comme il sait si bien le faire, où Dean et Castiel se parleraient enfin…**

**Où Dean lui dirait merci…sans enjeu…pour tous les sacrifices que Cass aura fait pour eux….Pour lui surtout.**

**Et si possible avant qu'il ne soit …trop tard…**


End file.
